


RUSSIA

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Picnics, Romantic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A romantic picnic – with afters.





	RUSSIA

**Author's Note:**

> For the latest kind person to leave kudos all through my mega-work Elementary CLX. Thank you.

“So?”

Castiel looked at Hannah in confusion.

“So what?” he asked.

“How did your date go with Dean last night?” she pressed.

“We are married”, Castiel pointed out. “Married people do not date.”

“They do when they are as sappy as you two”, she retorted. “Come on, spill!”

He sighed, but pulled out his phone and brought up an image, the passed it to her. It was a full-sized picnic spread out beneath starry skies.

“Where's this?” she asked.

“He took me out to a farm in the middle of nowhere, and had this all set out for me”, Castiel smiled. “To mark the anniversary of our first kiss.”

“That's so cute!” she trilled. “Your husband is just wonderful. But what's with all the Dutch flags?”

“Russian”, he corrected with a smile. “Same colors but a different order. He texted me before he collected me, just saying 'RUSSIA'. I was only able to look it up later; it meant Romance Under Starry Skies Is Awesome.”

“Come to that, where is he?” Hannah asked. “He picks you up after your shift on Saturdays; he's usually here by now.”

Castiel's smile widened.

“I decided to reward him for his consideration”, he said. “I told him I would drive myself home this evening. He, uh, wasn't really in a fit state to....”

“Castiel Winchester, you stop right there!”

Her co-worker just smirked. 

“And smirk a bit more quietly while you're at it!”


End file.
